


Outsiders unexpected gift

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: The outsider has many gifts...one that he usually gives to people who he feels deserves that mark or time for him...but when an unexpected arrival throws things off...he may have to look at things differently





	Outsiders unexpected gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone 
> 
> I'm sorry for not posting much...I've been dealing with an ear infection and the antibiotics kicked off a cold so I had to recover from that...I will be updating a majority of the stories this weekend...

[The outsider was sitting in the void waiting and watching as Corvo collected the runes and went about daily tasks.He smirks but the smirk does not last long when he gasps in pain doubling over as he walks to the ritual table panting slightly.Eventually the outsider breathes a sigh of relief as the pain passes as he sits up fully unsure of what happened.He couldn't focus on that now,not when Corvo was to close to completing his mission]


End file.
